The Gift of Love
by jadesshadow
Summary: There is a new girl in Domino High School. She knows Seto Kaiba very closely too, but how? She may even be a better duelist than Seto himself, is she friend or foe? Plz R&R.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh.  
  
The Gift of Love  
By: She Wolf Demon  
  
Chapter One:  
The New Girl  
  
It early afternoon, the burning hot sun shone on the black pavement of Domino High School. Everything was going on as usual the uniformed students walked to their classes or stood out front of their classes conversing with other students.  
  
Freshmen Joey, and Yugi were sitting at their desks dueling in class because they had been given a free day in class. Tea, Tristan and Ryou Bakura were watching them duel interestedly. Seto Kaiba was sitting at his own desk thinking of a new dueling strategy that he could use to defeat Yugi in their next tough duel.  
  
The teacher who had gone out into the hall to speak with the principal came in the room and a young girl followed him.  
  
"Students I would like to introduce you to our new student Jade. She just came here to this school and she is currently living with our student Seto Kaiba. Please make her feel welcome."  
  
Jade was about the same height as Ryou, slender, she was wearing the school uniform, her hair was dark brown and layered and her eyes were an amazing jade green.  
  
"Excuse me sir, but were do I sit?" Jade asked with a voice that was sweeter than honey.  
  
"Um, Ryou raise your hand."  
  
Ryou raised his hand kind of shyly; he was trying not to stare at the new girl.  
  
"Take that seat right next to Ryou, please." The teacher said.  
  
Jade nodded her head and then walked over to the seat right next to Ryou and sat in it. She then looked around the room and saw Joey and Yugi dueling.  
  
"Hey do you like Duel Monsters?" Joey asked after a few minutes.  
  
"Why, yes I do happen to like Duel Monsters." Jade said reaching into her pocket and pulling out a deck.  
  
"Just out of curiosity why are you living with Kaiba?" Yugi suddenly asked.  
  
"Well my older sister in Egypt has known him for a long time. Since my parents died she wanted to take care of me but could not afford to send me to Egypt and she did not like the idea of my going to school in Egypt. So she asked Seto if I could stay with him and he agreed." Jade explained.  
  
"That sounds very nice of Kaiba." Tea said taking a quick glance at Seto Kaiba.  
  
"You guys maybe we should introduce ourselves before we start huge conversations." Ryou said.  
  
"Oh, yea, I'm Joey."  
  
"Hi. I'm Yugi."  
  
"Hello. My name is Tea."  
  
"Tristan's the name."  
  
"Hi, I'm very pleased to meet you my name is Ryou."  
  
"I am very pleased to meet all of you of course. It is so great to have so many friends already." Jade said smiling happily.  
  
"We have lunch next. Would you like to join us?" Yugi asked nicely.  
  
"Yes of course I would, I would love to have lunch with you all." Jade said.  
  
"What are your classes?" Ryou asked blushing slightly.  
  
"World Geography, Choir, I.P.C., lunch, Dance 1, English 1, and Algebra 1." Jade said after taking a quick glance at her schedule.  
  
"Neat we have World Geography, English and Algebra together." Ryou said before he started to go red again.  
  
"Hey what about I.P.C. and lunch? Why did you leave those out?" Joey asked.  
  
"You moron. WE are in I.P.C. and you just said that you were going to have lunch with her." Seto said.  
  
"Seto can't you be nice for a single moment." Jade said a little defensively.  
  
"Whatever." Seto said turning around in his desk.  
  
"Wow. Jade you just stood up to Kaiba. Hardly anyone has enough courage to do that." Tea said in awe.  
  
"Yea most people who stand up to Kaiba get themselves told off or beaten up pretty bad." Said Tristan.  
  
"For one thing his name is Seto. Kaiba is his last name, when you say it you could be referring to Mokuba. Standing up to Seto isn't so hard when you live with the guy." Jade said as if it was nothing at all.  
  
"Whatever." Tristan said glancing at the clock after his stomach growled. "I can't wait until lunch. I am starving."  
  
"We still have a while." Said Yugi making an impressive combo lowering Joey's life points.  
  
"I duel winner." Jade said quickly.  
  
"You are going to get your butt kicked, Joey came second place at Duelist Kingdom and Yugi made first." Tea said.  
  
"I'll take those odds." Jade said simply and shuffling her deck at the same time. 


	2. The Duel

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-OH.  
  
Chapter Two  
  
The Duel  
  
A few minutes later Joey lost pretty badly and he moved out of his seat, which was quickly occupied by Jade. Jade sat down and placed her deck on the dueling field. She did not look nervous at all, in fact her bright eyes had a twinkle in them and she was grinning.  
  
  
  
"Are you sure you want to go though with this?" Tea asked again.  
  
"Yea Yugi came in first place in Duelist Kingdom." Tristan said.  
  
Jade merely nodded her head. Yugi drew a card and then he said,  
  
"I play Kuriboh in attack mode and then I will lay a card face down." Yugi clearly underestimated Jade.  
  
Jade grinned and then she drew a card, Seto turned around to see what was going on now.  
  
"I play Yami. This magic card will make the entire field into darkness and it also powers up all of the dark monsters on the field. Oh yea and I will also play the Mystical Elf." Jade said putting the Mystical Elf card down in attack mode. "Now Mystical Elf attack his Kuriboh and wipe it off of the field. I will now lay one card face down and end my turn."  
  
Yugi smiled, Jade was tougher than she looked indeed. He had however only lost a few life points and it did not matter much.  
  
"I play the Dark Magician in attack mode, but I will not attack due to your face down card. Still thanks to your Yami card my Dark Magician's attack power has now been raised to 3000."  
  
"Fine, but you really should have attacked. I play the Dark Elf." A card showed up on the field and it looked almost exactly like the Mystical Elf. "Thanks to the Yami card and the Mystical Elf the Dark Elf's power had been raised to 3000. Now to reveal my face down card Megamorph. This will raise the attack power of the Dark Elf to 4000 and that is more than enough to wipe out your Dark Magician and most of you life points. Dark Elf attack." Jade said smiling.  
  
Yugi paused, Jade had wiped out his Dark Magician in a matter of seconds and she still looked like she could wipe him out on the next turn. Everyone was watching even Seto Kaiba.  
  
Sure enough she wiped Yugi ruthlessly out on the next turn. Suddenly Tristan jumped up and said,  
  
"Hold on a second. I've seen a dueling style like that before."  
  
"Hey you're right. She duels a lot like Kaiba." Joey said.  
  
"Jade what is you last name?" Tea asked.   
  
Jade turned around and looked at Seto who nodded grinning slightly. Jade turned back around and looked at her friends grinning slyly.  
  
"My name is Jade Kaiba. I am Seto's younger sister and the next heir to Kaiba Corp. And since I defeated Yugi Moto in a duel that means I am now the King of Duel Monsters, or should I say queen."  
  
Everyone was silent for a moment, then Jade dropped her tough manner and said softly,  
  
"But don't get me wrong I still want to be your friend." When Seto looked away and was clearly not listening anymore she added, "The only reason I even challenged Yugi to a duel was to prove to my brother that I was worthy enough to be a Kaiba. I'm sorry."  
  
"It's O.K. I forgive you." Said Ryou kindly.  
  
Everyone nodded their head in agreement and smiled. 


End file.
